harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube)
|publisher = |genre = Action-adventure |platforms = PlayStation 2 }} This article focuses on the PlayStation 2, Xbox and GameCube version of Electronic Arts Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in the US) video game. Description The game's story sticks pretty close to the first book in author J.K. Rowling's juggernaut franchise and casts you in the role of young Harry as he starts his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You'll hook up with Harry's circle of friends, meet his teachers, and, of course, sort out some trouble that's brewing at the school. The game follows a linear objective-based structure that is broken up into days. Each day features its own unique objectives (usually revolving around your classes at Hogwarts), which you'll have to clear before moving on to the next. Your activities are balanced between exploration, puzzle-solving (sometimes with the aid of your trusty owl Hedwig), and combat. However, once you've completed your daily tasks, you'll decide when your day is over, which lets you get in some exploration or minigame time if you need a change of pace. You'll find the same basic collectibles in Philosopher's Stone that were in Chamber of Secrets, so plan on collecting Bertie Bott's every flavored beans, which you can use to trade for items and Wizard Cards. At any rate, Harry's adventures will probably last you fewer than 10 hours. The game's audio is good, but it isn't terribly remarkable. Characters * Harry Potter: an eleven year-old wizard who survived Voldemort's wrath as a baby. * Hermione Granger * Ron Weasley * Draco Malfoy * Albus Dumbledore * Quirinus Quirrell * Rubeus Hagrid * Lord Voldemort Screenshot 854.png Screenshot 852.png Screenshot 866.png Screenshot 876.png Screenshot 878.png Screenshot 872.png Screenshot 871.png Screenshot 870.png Screenshot 885.png Screenshot 880.png Screenshot 908.png Screenshot 903.png Screenshot 902.png Screenshot 901.png Screenshot 919.png Screenshot 912.png Screenshot 911.png Screenshot 910.png Screenshot 929.png Screenshot 931.png Screenshot 959.png Screenshot 963.png Screenshot 962.png Screenshot 985.png Screenshot 983.png Screenshot 980.png Screenshot 992.png Screenshot 1015.png Screenshot 1024.png Behind the scenes * Norbert is omitted in the PlayStation 2/Xbox, Nintendo Gamecube and Game Boy Advanced versions of the game. * In the film and book, Harry's broomstick is jinxed in the first Quidditch match. In the PC/MAC and PS1 version, both Quidditch matches have no Jinxed brooms or accidents. In the PS2/Gamecube/Xbox version, the Slytherin match is played on a jinxed broom. * Peeves does not appear in the film, but is battled on a regular basis in this game. In the GameCube, Xbox/PS2 version he only appears in a cutscene, but is never battled. * In the PlayStation 2 and Xbox versions of the game the Quidditch Match against Slytherin is at the last match of the year rather than the first. * In the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Gamecube versions of the game, Harry goes alone in the Forbidden Forest. See also * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) Category:Video games (real-world)